


Alex The Duck!

by ExhaustedSunflower



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExhaustedSunflower/pseuds/ExhaustedSunflower
Summary: Jane just wanted to pee in peace.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Alex The Duck!

Cathy and Kitty, you two youngest of the C(K)atherines, the two youngest upon reincarnation, the two women the eldest queen, also named Catherine, had formed a motherly bond with and therefore they have formed a sisterly bond with each other, walk into the house after a day out at the park. Well, they run into the house, laughing. They run straight past the living room, not stopping to say hi to anyone, right for the stairs.

“What was that about?” Anna asks the room. All she gets from the others is equally confused shrugs.

Jane, who is in her room, and so heard the commotion just a bit ago, has no idea what is happening. All she knows is that she has to pee, and she’d rather not use the downstairs bathroom if she can help it. This one is closer, so she walks up to it to knock and tell whoever is in there to hurry up. She freezes however, when she hears the conversation on the other side.

“Hold it!”

“I am holding it!”

“Well hold it better!”

“Do  _ you  _ want to try?”

Then she hears a yelp, and splashing. Along with a few crashes.

“Cathy!”

“That was not my fault! The offer still stands for you to hold it.”

Another splash, then, “No, I’m good with my job.”

Jane knocks, though now it’s out of pure curiosity, she almost forgets her need to pee. Immediately after she knocks, the noise inside stops. Then there’s a quick whisper fight.

“Whatever is going on in there needs to stop, because I need to use the bathroom.” She announces.

The whispering pauses for a moment, then starts back up again, a bit louder this time. Jane can just barely hear it.

“You have to answer.”

“No! I can’t lie to Jane. You answer!”

“Absolutely not. If I lie to Jane she’ll know immediately.”

Jane rolls her eyes, and just as she’s about to intervene she hears a startled squeak and another splash.

“If I answer you have to hold it.”

Another pause, “Jane? I’m using the bathroom right now.” Kitty calls through the door.

“Are you really? What’s all that splashing around then?”

“Um, I got out of the bathtub because I realized I needed to pee.”

“ _ Nice. _ ”

“ _ Sshhh! _ ”

Jane sighs. Whatever it is, she can’t just let it be. Whilst Anne is the one that is normally known for her chaos, these two are nearly just as bad with their impulsive tendencies. Neither of them know when to stop, or when to say no. If this turns out to ruin the whole bathroom Jane will never hear the end of it for allowing them to continue knowing they’re doing something chaotic.

“So why is Cathy in there with you if you’re using the bathroom and also bathing?”

She hears an amused snort from presumably Cathy, then another crash.

“Shit! Um, well, I needed help with something.”

The sounds are very concerning themselves. And the fact that they’re clearly lying and hiding whatever is making the sounds is concerning, too.

“Kitty, open the door.”

There’s some silence, then shuffling, then the door cracks open just enough for Kitty to poke her head out. There is soap all over her face.

“Yes?”

“What are you two  _ actually _ doing in there?”

Kitty looks like she’s about to make up another excuse. But then there’s footsteps climbing up the last of the stairs, and Kitty instead panics and pulls Jane though the door, closing it behind her.

Jane takes a moment to fully take in the scene in front of her. There’s various bottles of soap all over, most of them opened. There’s a bottle of dish detergent on the side of the tub, half empty. The tub is full, and there's a soapy Cathy kneeling at the edge of it. 

“Hi,” Cathy greets, as if she’s not holding a whole entire duck in the bathtub.

There’s another knock at the door, and the two crazy people who actually smuggled a duck into the house look at her with pleading eyes. Oh no.

“Occupied!” 

She is now involved in the hiding of the duck. Dear lord.

“Have you seen Cathy or Kit since they came up here, Jane?”

It had to be Catherine. Of all the queens it had to Catherine.

“Nope, I’ve been in here for a while.” Hopefully that makes her go away.

No such luck, “Are you feeling okay?” 

The duck thrashes a bit and Cathy struggles to make it stop, resulting in not-suspicious-at-all noises.

“Yes, I must have eaten something off recently. I’m okay though! Just,” she winces, “just pooping.” Kitty looks like she’s struggling very much to stay quiet. Good. Laughter would be a dead give away.

Catherine leaves with a promise to check in later, and as soon as her footsteps fade Kitty and Cathy burst into laughter.

“Yes, very funny. I know. You two owe me for this, by the way.” She continues to deadpan at them, only increasing the laughter. Then the duck flaps its wings, soaking them all.

She looks Cathy in the eyes, “Explain.”

The woman’s eyes go wide as she begins to explain, 

“Kitty and I were minding our business walking through the park, and we passed by this pond. And next to this pond was a bush. And we heard some weird ass noises from the bush-“

“Weirder than the noises coming from this bathroom?”

“-Yes. So we go to investigate-“

“Naturally.”

“-Exactly! Glad you get it. So we go to investigate and there’s Alex! -That’s what we named the duck.- And then we notice that it’s bleeding!-“

“Oh dear!”

“-Right! So we decided to check it out, and it's just a small cut. But it's in the wing, so we took Alex home and now we’re washing them.”

“You don’t know if it’s a boy or girl?”

“No, hence the name Alex. Gender neutral. How  _ do _ you check if a duck is a boy or a girl?”

Jane doesn’t want them to get too off track, as entertaining as this conversation is.

“How is washing Alex going?”

As if on cue, the duck starts flailing around the tub, causing Cathy to attempt to wrangle it again.

“Admittedly, not well.”

Kitty then speaks up, “We’re gonna keep it in my room!” She says excitedly.

“And how do you suppose the others will just not notice a duck in the house?”

“Jane, why can’t you just support my dreams?”

“ _ Support your dreams? _ I’m asking legitimate questions! You brought a d-“

There’s yet another knock at the door, stopping the argument from escalating at all.

“Jane? I thought I heard Kitty in there with you.” It’s Catherine again, and she sounds very confused. Jane internally groans. 

_ How am I gonna explain this? _

“I’m helping Jane with something!” Kitty calls out, helpfully.  _ So, so helpfully. _

“Nice.” She hears from Cathy. 

They aren’t trying to hide very hard, or maybe they just haven’t considered bathing a wild duck in the bathtub that Catherine uses most often might upset the woman. Either way, they’re all screwed now.

“Cathy? What are you three doing in there?”

Just then, Alex decides they want out of the tub. They all scramble to catch them in a panic, causing a lot of loud and unexplainable noises.

“Alex no!”

The door opens and Alex the duck darts out of it, past Catherine, who looks so shocked. She takes in the room, then turns to look down the hall in the direction that the duck went in. There’s surprised yells from downstairs as Alex makes their way through the house. Catherine levels them all with a no nonsense stare. 

“Was that a duck?” She receives three nervous nods.

She considers this, then looks around the room again. “I take it you were trying to give it a bath?” More nods.

She takes a deep breath, “Kitty and Jane, clean this up. Cathy, you will explain, then catch that duck.”

They all immediately get to work, Cathy launches into the same exact story she gave Jane. Except now she doesn’t get as enthusiastic responses.

When Jane and Kitty are done cleaning the bathroom, they find the Catherine’s in the kitchen. Alex the duck calmly being bathed by the older in the sink. They learn that Catherine is an animal whisperer. And that Anne is very upset they did something that chaotic without her. 

(“With  _ Jane  _ of all people! Why not me? I like ducks!”)

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing so much angst I needed something cute and then I sat down with no other idea than Cathy and Kitty hiding a duck in the bathroom so here this is.


End file.
